vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emu Hojo
|-|Emu= |-|"M"= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Ex-Aid Level 2= |-|Ex-Aid Level XX= |-|Ex-Aid Level 99= |-|Hyper Muteki= Summary Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu) is a 24-year-old pediatrician and surgical intern at Seito University Hospital who is also secretly the genius gamer M. Because of his status as Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, he was able to use the Gamer Driver without the required surgery and become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido). As a doctor of CR, he is mainly tasked as Ex-Aid with eliminating the Buster Virus from infected patients to save their lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 8-A with Bugster power | 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C, likely 5-A | 5-A | Unknown, Low 2-C with Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation Name: Emu Hojo, Genius Gamer "M", Patient Zero, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Short for "Ex'''treme-'''Aid") Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Pediatrician and surgical intern at Seito University Hospital, CR (Cyberbrain Room)'s Doctor Powers and Abilities: |-|Human = Hand to Hand Combat, Multiple Personalities (He has two different personalities, which can be separated when using Mighty Brothers XX), Statistics Amplification (In at least one occasion, the spontaneous activation of Emu's Bugster infection allows him to exert great physical strength), Gashat Creation (As Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, the progenitor of all the Rider Gashats and Bugsters as stated by Hiiro, he can use the Bugster Virus in him in conjunction with certain blank Gashats to create new, stronger forms for himself), Weapon Mastery (Can use his Rider weapons), Can resist Time Stop for seconds, Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Able to use the Gamer Driver to resist to Bugster Virus to some extent, and he already immune to Bugster Virus due to being one of the two first persons to be infected with the Bugster virus before Zero Day) |-|Level 1-4 = All of human's powers, Transformation with Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and weapons are energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), React Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Food Making via Juu Juu Burger (Can shoot Ketchup and Mustard including create a delicious hamburger), Can activate the Game Area |-|Level 5 = All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight |-|Double Action Gamer Level XX = All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Duplication (Can separate his other personality, "M", to fight alongside him in battle) |-|Level 99 = All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Data Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Can "reprogram" and manipulates data, as well change them biologically), Flight (Can fly using his thrusters), Elasticity and Body Control (Can stretch his arm to grab enemy and various objects), Superhuman Speed (Covers Parado from Cronus's finisher with quick movement) |-|Hyper Muteki = All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Data Manipulation, Teleportation (Can automatically teleports to dodges enemies attacks before Emu himself even noticed), Statistics Amplification (When using Sparking Glitter, his overall stats will be 2x stronger), Invulnerability (Immune to all attacks and negative status effects), Flight, Hair Manipulation, Regeneration Negation with Hyper Critical Sparking (Negated Gamedeus Machina's regeneration, completely killed him), Resistance to Time Stop (Completely unaffected by Cronus' time stop) |-|Mighty Creator VRX=All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Creation (Can create weapons, obstacles, and traps to attack enemies, such as swords, bridges, missiles, Gashacon Weapons, etc.), Portal Creation (Can create portal back to the real world by circling in the sky and using the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to draw it) |-|Novel Gamer Level X =All of human key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Due to Mighty Novel X is a story of Emu's life, Novel Gamer has the ability to overwrite reality with his speech such as, "Your attack won't hit me", "Eat my attack" and "I feel pain") Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Eiji Hino), possibly Multi-City Block level with Bugster power (The spontaneous activation of Emu's Bugster infection allows him to sends Cronus flying with just one punch. However, Cronus at the time was weakened to the point that he got defeated by Level 2 Riders) | Multi-City Block level (Fight against Zi-O and Geiz, and gained upper hand. Comparable to Riders in Build Series, which is comparable to Akaba who can do this) | Large Town level (Comparable to or stronger than Brave Safari Gamer, who defeated Ouja which comparable to Ryuki) | Large Town level (Stronger than before, overwhelmed Genm Lv 10) | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level (Stronger than before, defeated Para-DX Level 99 along with Genm Level 0) | Large Planet level (Stated by Sento Kiryu and Kaisei Mogami that Hyper Muteki can destroy the Enigma, which can physically pull two planet earth's towards one another. Held his own against Genm God Maximum throwing Mars at him) | Unknown (Stated that Mighty Novel X wasn't made for combat), Universe level+ with Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Overpowered Genm God Maximum's reality-warping) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | At least Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic travel speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Genm God Maximum) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class P | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level | Large Planet level (Miraculously survived Genm God Maximum's attack) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation device. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Robot Gamer:' Ex-Aid's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. **'Burger Gamer:' Ex-Aid's Level 4 support robot summoned by the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. **'Hunter Gamer:' Ex-Aid's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. **'Maximum Gamer:' Ex-Aid's Level 99 support robot/armor summoned by the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. **'Pac Gamer:' Ex-Aid's support robot summoned by the Pac Adventure Gashat. **'Game Scope:' A stethoscope-like device used by CR. *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Breaker:' Standard sidearm weapon, can be a hammer or a sword. **'Gashacon Key Slasher:' Double Action Gamer Level X(X), Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Muteki Gamer's personal weapon. **'Gekitotsu Smasher:' Robot Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapon. **'Trick Flywheels:' Sports Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. **'Dragon Fang:' Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. **'Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun:' Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapon. Intelligence: Gifted. Kuroto was jealous of Emu's idea, he's also a genius gamer who can play any games and adapts himself in many situations. Stated that he studied really hard to become a doctor. His Genius Gamer M personality can be very manipulative, as he tricks three Riders at once to battle against Graphite. Weaknesses: Very clumsy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finisher *'Gashacon Breaker' **'Mighty Critical Finish' ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. **'Bakusou Critical Finish' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. **'Ganbarizing Critical Finish' ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. *'Gashacon Key Slasher' **'Mighty Brothers Critical Finish' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and azure energy X cross slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating a double downward orange energy slash at the enemy. **'Maximum Mighty Critical Finish' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. **'Doctor Mighty Critical Finish:' Because of the Gashat used, any of these attacks can be used to cure the Gamedeus virus in the target. As Level 2 *'Mighty Critical Strike:' Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *'Bakusou Critical Strike:' Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. *'Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike:' A counter to Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka, Ex-Aid, armed with a pair of taiko sticks, repels Hibiki's fireballs by matching his rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at him. As Level 3 *'Gekitotsu Critical Strike:' Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. As Level 4 *'Ju Ju Critical Strike:' Ex-Aid creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. As Level XX *'Mighty Double Critical Strike:' Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. As Level 99 *'Maximum Critical Break:' Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy descends. When first used on Genm, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. As Hyper Muteki *'Hyper Critical Sparking:' Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: **'Rider Kick:' Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. **'Rider Slash:' Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with a multicolored game-energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode. Key: Human | Level 1-4 | Level 5 | Double Action Gamer Level XX | Level 99 | Hyper Muteki | Novel Gamer Level X Note: Hyper Muteki power is "infinite invincibility", immune to all attacks and status effects, the only reason that he's been damaged and defeated in the series is due to that his enemies can bypass this invincibility. Gallery Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid First Henshin VS Cronus Kamen Rider Ex-Aid True Ending-Ex-Aid Vs Gamedeus Henshin Scene Awesome ! Ex-Aid True Ending - Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid VS Gamedeus Machina (Full Fight) 三浦大知 (Daichi Miura) EXCITE -Music Video- from "BEST" (2018 3 7 ON SALE) Kamen rider Girls Let's Try Together Lyrics|Mighty Brothers XX's Theme Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Time of Victory)|Hyper Muteki's Theme Life is Beautiful - Daichi Miura (English Subs) Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level 1 ~ I'm a kamen rider! Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level 2 ~ 患者の運命は俺が変える! Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level 2 ~ ノーコンティニューでクリアしてやる! Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level 3 ~ ゲキトツロボッツ Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level XX ~ mighty brothers XX Ex-aid ost Ex-aid Level 99 ~ MAX 大変身! Ex-aid ost Ex-aid level MUTEKI ~ ハイパームテキエグゼイド Ex-Aid_Level_1.png|Level 1 Ex-Aid_Level_3.png|Level 3 (Gekitotsu Robot) Pac_Action_Gamer_LV3.png|Level 3 (Pac Advanture) Ex-Aid_Level_4.png|Level 4 Ex-Aid_Level_5.png|Level 5 EA_BIKE.png|Level 0 (Proto Bakusou Bike) VRX_Gamer.png|Mighty Creator VRX Ex-Aid_Novel_Gamer.png|Novel Gamer Level X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Pain Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Food Users Category:Game Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Doctors Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gamers Category:Biology Users Category:CR Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Zi-O Appearances